Legolas' Son
by Nim3Hunters9LGA
Summary: This takes place at the end of the War of the Ring, whilst Legolas returns to Mirkwood, to his family. His children, Nimthiriel and Haldir are twins. The Two of them are out practicing their archery skills. They had left the borders of the Elven king's realm. And get into trouble with Orcs. This story is not complete and will be fixed and updated in the next few weeks, hopefully.


**Chapter 1 :Elflings Forever**

_**This takes place at the end of the War of the Ring, whilst Legolas returns to Mirkwood, to his family. His children, Nimthiriel and Haldir are twins. The Two of them are out practicing their archery skills. They had left the borders of the Elven king's realm. And get into trouble with Orcs.**_

_**This story is not complete and will be fixed and updated in the next few weeks, hopefully.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas Greenleaf, nor do I own Mirkwood or the war of the ring. The characters Nimthiriel and Turwethiel are mine, but Haldir is mine too, his name is not but character is.**_

Haldir and Nimthiriel were both outside, practicing their archery skills with their new bows that their father had made for them. They wished to practice to impress their father, who was an expert with his bow. Their father, sadly, was currently fighting in the War of the Ring, therefore, his children finally had a chance to practice their skills.

That day the two of them had a really good time together. Nimthiriel shot almost all her targets with great accuracy; she was as skilled as her father. Young Haldir, on the other hand, was not quite as good as his sister as she had had more practice than her brother.

Unfortunately the twins both knew that the day must end. They simply didn't hope nor think that it would end the way it did.

The young Elves were enjoying themselves far too much practicing their archery together. As they were merely Elflings at the time, they didn't realize they were being watched.

They heard the song of the elves that was sang during the Merrymaking feasts, it was also used as a call to meals. But as the two prepared to leave the clearing, Haldir felt the presence of some unseen evil. He told this to Nimthiriel, and they decided to leave immediately, they left without arrows.

At home, their mother began to worry, she too felt the presence of an evil. Her young Elfling have yet not returned home. She decided to search for them.

She called out through the dark woods, her voice rang out through the heart of Mirkwood. She feared for her children. If anything dark had befallen them, she would never forgive herself. She feared Legolas Greenleaf, her beloved husband, would never forgive her either.

As she neared the clearing in which the twins often perfected their skills, she heard the song of an Elvish bow. The archer seemed a most skilled Elf. If it weren't for the fear in her heart and the smell of Elven blood, she may have been relived to hear the bow.

She walked slowly into the clearing, scared of what she may see. She saw a young Elfling hung above his sister, his sister had been slain in battle against these Orcs, and now lay in a pool of blood. As the mother ran to her children, she caught sight of the young Elf shooting his arrows with a most skilled aim at each Orc that dared near him. He wore the hooded cloak of Lothlorien, but the hood was down, his golden hair could be seen, flowing down his back, braided in the Royal Mirkwood Elven braid. He seemed to resemble Haldir slightly.

The She-Elf had no time to fuss over who had saved her son.

As she stood upon Nimthiriel she knew, that Nimthiriel was now beyond her skill to heal. Not she nor any other Elf could save her now. She was gone.

Their mother quickly tended to the wound Haldir had received, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was so upset she did not realise the battle was ended, nor did she notice the blonde Elf was now kneeling beside her, as she glanced at him, she immediately recognised his fair face. It was Legolas, her husband, who had returned with amazing timing, he had saved their son, but had failed to rescue his daughter.

She saw the pain in his eyes, the pain of losing his daughter. Nimthiriel will be an Elfling forever.

05/06/12 - Legolas' Son

A fanfic by Nimthîriel


End file.
